


Surprise

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-consensual punishment, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max has a bit of a surprise for the girls.





	Surprise

As the sunlight filters through the window, Max slowly awakens with Molly tangled up in the large bed with him. However, unlike most mornings, it is just the two of them in their shared room, and he squints at the clock to see that it’s ten in the morning. He remembers that May had contest preliminaries and realizes that she must have let them sleep in, rather than waking them up when she did.

Not long after he wakes up, Molly begins to stir and awaken herself, and then she shifts on top of him, straddling him and reaching for something. Her blurry form comes suddenly into focus as she puts his glasses on him and he sees that she’s smiling down at him, so he returns the smile.

“Good morning,” she says, her voice low and he feels himself getting hard quickly. He flips her over so that he can be on top of her, giving her a passionate kiss good morning, all while his member teasing along her entrance.

When he breaks the kiss, he says, “My little angel looks particularly fuckable this morning.”

She squirms underneath him in anticipation and asks, “Then why don’t you fuck me already?” She tries to arch her back, trying to raise her hips and force him inside of her, but her attempts are not successful, as he is always able to anticipate her movements and shift away just in time, just to tease her further.

Laughing to himself, he says, “You’re cute when you’re hungry for cock, you know?”

“Aren’t I always cute?” she replies, only a little bit indignant, but mostly teasing him back.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” he asks.

“I think you should stop teasing me!”

“Now, now, I don’t know if that’s something  can do. You’re cute when you’re like this.”

“You didn’t answer me before! Aren’t I always cute?”

“I told you, I don’t know, what do you think?”

“That’s not fair! You know what I think, so tell me what you think!”

“I think...you need to be teased a little more,” is all he says, which causes her to let out a groan of frustration.

“Please, Max,” she begs. “Please don’t keep me waiting anymore!”

“I don’t know about that.” He smirks, letting her know he could keep this up all day, if he really wanted to, and that makes her groan again, desperate for him to give her what she wants.

However, he knows that she would never forgive him if he actually did something like that, and so, after a few more minutes of teasing her, he finally decides to give her what she wants. Slowly, he pushes himself inside of her and begins to gently thrust, fucking her slowly both out of habit and because he’s still in the mindset of teasing her.

Of course, he isn’t able to get away with this for very long before she shouts, “Come on, my pussy needs a pounding!”

Letting go of her wrists, Max grabs her ankles instead in order to hold her legs up and together. He begins thrusting in earnest, going at her with all he has and giving her the rough fuck she always ends up demanding of him. She lets out a scream of delight, letting him know just how much she loves it, before she begins to chant, “Pound my pussy!” over and over again in her delight.

At this pace, he can’t keep it up for long, but she loves it so much that it’s worth it, so he fucks her as hard and as fast as he possibly can, until he finds himself getting close. As he nearly reaches his orgasm, he pulls her legs apart and pulling her into a tight hug that she returns, while wrapping her legs around him. As she locks onto him, he comes hard, harder than he ever has before, and he feels something spurt out of him unexpectedly.

It is the first time he’s ever ejaculated while coming, and it’s the first time Molly’s ever felt anything like this, so she really doesn’t know what it is. All she knows is that it feels amazing, and that is all it takes to send her over the edge, joining him in orgasm. It takes a moment for the kids to catch their breath after that, especially since it was so powerful for Max, and they lay like that for a while before they fully come down from their climaxes.

“What was that?” Molly asks, confused. ‘It felt like you squirted something in me, but it was too thick and gooey to be pee…”

Max pulls out and Molly props up on her elbows, the two of them looking down to see what’s left sticking to Max’s cock, as well as the trail of white that oozes out of Molly. It doesn’t take long for Max to confirm what he already suspects, and he looks up to proudly say, “I’ve just achieved my first ejaculation!”

“Really? That’s great!” she congratulates. She really doesn’t know much about this, having been fairly sheltered before meeting him, and all she knows is what he and May have explained to her. “Congratulations on reaching such a big milestone!”

“Congratulations to you for getting your first cream pie,” he replies with a grin. He leans down between her legs to lick her clean, making sure that he doesn’t leave a mess on her. While he is doing this, Molly’s bladder twinges, reminding her that she hasn’t gone for her morning pee yet, and that it’s getting rather urgent.

“If you don’t want fresh squeezed bladder juice for breakfast, you’d better let me up,” she warns.

“That doesn’t sound so bad to me,” he replies, “but the mess might be hard to explain to house keeping.” He gets up and picks her up, carrying her off to the bathroom. Max sits her down on the toilet and she leans back, spreading her legs to invite him to do this with her, an invitation he is more than happy to accept.

As she relaxes, so does he, and the two empty their bladders together, crossing their streams as they do so. Both let out exaggerated sighs of relief and then giggle at it, until they’re finally empty. At that point, Molly hops up and gets down on her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth and sucking him until he’s back to a full erection once again.

They turn so that Max can sit on the toilet while she sucks him, rolling her tongue along his shaft in a way that sends shivers of pleasure down his spine, getting him close to his second orgasm of the day. In fact, it doesn’t take very long at all for him to come inside her mouth, and he moans softly, petting the back of her head as he spills down her throat.

Molly swishes it around in her mouth with a contemplative expression, and she does this for a few seconds before swallowing. Smiling she says, “That’s weird, but I like it. It’s salty but it’s good!” The idea of her swallowing and enjoying his taste excites him more than he can possibly say.

She gets up and and walks over to the tub, swaying her hips as she goes, and saying, “We need to get cleaned up so we can watch our big sister when the main contest rounds start at noon!” She bends over to start the water up, but the sight of her bent over like that, butt in the air, her still-wet girlhood teasing him from between her thighs, is too much for Max to resist.

He sneaks up behind her, grabbing her hips and pushing himself inside of her before she even has time to react. Molly lets out a gasp and grinds back against him, and her voice is full of false annoyance as she asks, “Couldn’t you at least wait until we were in the shower for this?”

“I tried, I really did, but my little angel is too sexy for her own good,” he replies, and begins to thrust in and out of her, rocking his hips slowly at first but quickly getting too swept away in his excitement, until he’s giving her the sort of rough fuck that she loves, which gets both of them there fairly quickly. Only then are they able to shower and get ready for their day.

~X~

May wins that day, securing the final ribbon she needs to qualify for the Johto Grand Festival, and she and her little siblings go out for a big celebration dinner that evening. After that, they return to the hotel, and they’ve just barely locked the door behind them when Molly lifts her dress to show that she hasn’t been wearing anything beneath it.

“I hope you saved room for dessert!” she declares, before getting on the bed, resting her butt on a pillow and pulling her ankles up. “I have a nice, juicy peach for you!”

May strips from the waist up and climbs on top of her in a way that her breasts are right in front of Molly’s face as she says, “That’s a very delicious looking peach.” At that, she buries her tongue in her folds, eating her little sister out.

Molly squeals in delight before saying, “Your melons look yummy!” She takes one into her mouth while fondling the other one in her hand, and the two girls pleasure each other for a few moments before Max gets impatient and decides to get involved. He climbs on the bed behind his sister and pulls off the rest of her clothes, removing her skirt and her shorts and her panties before getting himself undressing and positioning himself to enter her.

As always, he enters her with ease, exhaling happily as he does, and glad that he has such a wonderful show while he fucks his older sister. Though he enjoys fucking both Molly and May, he enjoys watching the two of them together quite a bit as well. Molly moans around May’s breast in pleasure as the older girl eats her out, and May’s moans are muffled as Max begins to rock his hips within her. After his little discovery this morning, he's excited, more excited than ever, and has been trying to fight off his arousal all day as he's imagine the big reveal when May finally finds out. He and Molly had decided to keep it a secret and surprise her, and it's all he's been able to think about all day. Watching her compete in the contest, all while knowing what waited for him when he got back to the hotel was nearly torturous, and now, he knows he can't hope to hold back.

So he goes all out, practically pounding into her like he does with Molly, but May doesn't react the same way, perhaps because of the size distance between them. To her, Max is still comfortably small, so when he fucks her hard, it doesn't cause the shame helpless shrieks as it does Molly. But that's perfectly fine too, he thinks, and everything feels good no matter how he does it, and he's so close now, and she's going to be so surprised, and it's just so good!

Finally, he tips over the edge, moaning helplessly as he starts to spurt inside of her. And May jumps as soon as she feels this, jerking her hips forward to avoid anymore getting inside of her feeling something squirt onto her stomach. When she turns around to face him, she sees exactly what she suspects on her stomach, and is horrified.

Saying a silent prayer to Arceus that she hasn’t just gotten pregnant by her brother, she shrieks, “You know what that means? That means you can't fuck me anymore, got it?”

“What?” he asks, stunned and confused. He had been expecting excitement and surprise, not all this anger. But May is most definitely angry.

“You heard me! You can't fuck me anymore!” She pulls away from him completely and Molly scrambles to be on top of him.

“Does that mean I get to have Max’s wonderful milk to myself?” she asks

Her knowing tone of voice only serves to make May all the more angry and she says, “Did you know about this?”

“Yup!” she says cheerfully. “Max fucked me twice this morning and that happened! And he let me swallow it one time!” She sounds so proud of herself, and of him, and she prepares to sink down onto him.

However, May stops her, grabbing the young girl, enraged that they would hide this from her. She pins Molly’s arms behind her back and throws her over her lap, surprising the girl so much that she doesn’t have a chance to react at all. May brings her free hand down hard on Molly’s behind and Molly begins to struggle and scream.

“Stop!” she cries, as May begins to spank her without mercy. “Please, stop, I’m sorry!” But no matter how much she begs and no matter how much she struggles, it’s all in vain, and May continues to punish her. She spanks her harder and harder, until her hand starts to grow sore, but even then, she isn’t satisfied with her work.

And so, she grabs a hairbrush and begins to bring it down on her with even greater force, and Molly yelps and sobs, begging May to let up, begging May for forgiveness. However, this does nothing to calm May’s anger as she continues to remind herself what they’ve hidden from her and what they’ve said and tried to get away with. She keeps this up, watching Molly’s backside turn a bright red from the repeated spankings.

Once she’s finally satisfied with how much she’s spanked Molly, she decides to give the girl a punishment she really won’t forget, one that will drive the point home. She needs to make sure that Molly knows exactly what she’d be getting into, should she decide to follow through with what she thinks she wants, and that is why she grabs a handful of small Pokeballs, still shrunk down.

She takes one between two fingers and works her fingers inside of the squirming girl, resting the Pokeball in there before expanding it, and the sudden growth causes Molly to let out a sharp cry of pain. It stretches her internal muscles painfully, more than she’s used to, and she screams again and again from the pain.

“A Pokeball is much smaller than a baby’s head,” May says, raising her voice to be heard over Molly’s crying. “You think this hurts? It’s nothing in comparison, you haven’t felt anything yet.”

With that, she reaches for another small Pokeball, fitting it in with the first and then expanding it, and Molly’s screams reach a blood curdling level as she is stretched far beyond her normal limitations. Even still, May isn’t done punishing her, and wants to really drive the point home. This is why she reaches for a third Pokeball, and manages to fit even it inside of her, and she pauses for a moment, letting Molly go silent as she realizes what is happening.

“No,” she whimpers after a moment. “Please, no, I’m sorry…”

“You have to learn your lesson,” May replies, and then she pushes the button, allowing it to expand, and Molly begins wailing all over again. She is so stretched now that she can’t contain all of the Pokeballs, and the third one is peeking out of her lips, so stretched are they.

Her screaming sobs trail off to low, shallow breaths and soft whimpers, but May does not offer her any pity even now. She may have learned her lesson for now, but the older girl is not going to give her any slack, especially not right away. However, she has other matters to settle now, and she turns her attention to her younger brother.

Max has been painfully hard watching this, but he’s been much too afraid to do anything about that. After all, he’s in just as much trouble as she is, and he’s going to be punished next. Even if he could make an attempt at escape, he knows he couldn’t run forever, and once May got to him, it would only turn out worse. Once she sets her sights on him, he gives in to the spanking while Molly watches him, still stuffed with Pokeballs and sniffling.

First, May follows through with the same thing she did with Molly, spanking him hard with her hand while he shrieks and yells, switching to the hairbrush when her hand once again grows sore. She is able to keep this up for a long time, and he isn’t sure how much he’ll be able to take, but eventually, she does stop. He thinks that this must be the end for him, since Molly’s punishment was so specific, but May is clearly not playing favorites today.

Holding him in place over her knees, she doesn’t let him up at all. Instead, she takes hold of his testicles and gives them a painful squeeze that hurts so much he can’t even scream in pain; he can’t make a single sound. Once she releases the hold, she gives them a few hard smacks, and he can hardly breathe. Really, in comparison to this, the spanking feels like getting off easy.

Finally, when May is satisfied, she lets him go and leaves them to recover together. “I hope you’ll think about what you did and be smarter about it next time,” she says, before she goes to take a shower, hoping that she can wash away Max’s seed. She’s sure that Max will help Molly in getting the Pokeballs out, and she’s sure that Molly will think twice about letting Max fuck her so carelessly. She feels guilty about her sever punishments, but she knows that this was the only way to make sure that nothing like this happens in the future.

She only hopes that this is the end of that debacle.

 


End file.
